


Fleeting or Surviving

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: In Heat, In Love [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Tony wasn't confident that Steve would want him after being reunited with his long-lost mate, Bucky Barnes. Turns out, he was right.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered part of the "In Heat, In Love" series, but not officially.

In the bedroom, they are clashed in a fit of passion and desperation. The lights are dimmed to mimic candlelight. Satin sheets are, after months of emptiness, becoming warm again, no longer stiff and stale from the absence of sex.

(Sex. Its aroma is sweet, like virgin-white roses in a garden. Tony has been told he has this scent. He is still not sure why his Alphas don’t see a stained red rose. He has spilt his fair share of blood over the years.)

Tony’s unblemished skin, which hasn't felt the bite of his Alphas’ teeth in months, soon becomes a canvas for their design. They have accompanied him to bed tonight, kissing him deeply to show him what they’ve missed. Their room is a haven of sorts: pure white walls and thin windows, foundation all perched on a bed of rocks beside a shore and rising tide. It’s a beautiful thing to see and a beautiful thing to feel. There they are, their reflections blended in the ocean’s as a stunning, starry night spills diamonds into open water.

So many beautiful things and Tony is the center of them all, they say, and say it again as they ravage his body; one peppers kisses up his trembling navel; another descends with the intent to fill their mouth and throat. They desire to make Tony’s body burn, it seems, as every kiss and lascivious suck feels like fire. His flesh gradually reddens as the sensations begin to climb, nipples hardening and chest tensing, abdomen shaking and cock plump, core aching and thighs quaking.

James’ broad hands spread him wide and he sinks into Tony’s body with a moan. The sigh of relief pushing past Tony’s lips is like music. It curls into James’ growl like leaves caught in a breeze. Tony wonders how far this will go—if this will be their last embrace, their last kiss, their last fuck—because lately, that breeze hasn’t been very strong.

Steve’s cock parts his lips, pausing, momentarily, those dark thoughts in his head. He welcomes the stretch in his jaw, head tilted back, with racing mind occupied with satisfying his Alpha’s hunger.

James grabs his ankles. Now, Tony’s stretched on both ends, forced to share his love equally among the two. (Before, he’d only shared it with one, eventually coaxed from his solitude by an artist and his sincerity; and then it became two. James, the man with a mystique about him and a dark edge in his eyes.) Between the two of them like this, Tony often feels the urge to bare his neck and let it happen quietly. The feeling doesn’t have a name—it isn’t submission—but it can be heard in his cries, felt in his core, and tasted in his flesh. Perhaps not every type of love needs a name….

Elbows and knees are sure to leave permanent imprints in the mattress, the arch in Tony’s back encouraging his Alpha to empty his seed. The way he grinds back onto James’ cock shows off his lithe muscles, shiny from slick and sweat. The way he begs for it with his voice and demands it with his eyes is in his every movement. The way his heart begs to be shown the love he’s been neglected for so long present in every breath. His next exhale is in a breathless rush as Steve pulls out his mouth, and the ceiling blurs into a dizzy mosaic.

Steve murmurs a little tease in his ear.

Tony’s knees lock and his legs quake as he lets out a deep, guttural moan.

He smiles, and they kiss.

James slows his thrusts, showing off his cock sliding in and out of Tony’s body. If Tony were on his stomach, he wouldn't be able to see that slick flesh sliding in and out of his core, impaled to the root with every thrust.

James gradually slows to a stop- but Tony still needs more.

“Tell us what you need, Doll,” he hums in a sultry voice.

Tony rolls onto his stomach and prays it’s enough. The sight of the sun on the ocean surprises him, or it could be the sense of tranquility that suddenly washes over him. All at once, the flame inside him grows out of his control—and it feels _good_. Is James feeling this? Is Steve feeling this? The impact of stars colliding, of striking gold.

Steve takes his time fucking Tony, while James strokes his head. The sensations nestle in Tony’s chest, emanating in a long, pleased purr. He reminds himself to remember every little detail and every little expression on Steve’s and Bucky’s faces.

After all, this is only a means to an end. 


	2. Introspection and an Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW you guys left so many comments and kudos, I love it soooooo much! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I edited the last chapter because I noticed some clarification issues.
> 
> ALSOOO this lovely chapter was beta'd by the lovely Lunatical and EmmettM2025. Thank you guys so much! <3 <3<3

And then, it takes him.

That swelling darkness, which had been gradually rising in his chest, finally peaks and crashes over him like a wave. It freezes him to his bones, taking his breath away, leaving him scrambling for air as his lungs go numb. Suddenly there’s no air. Suddenly, every breath is excruciating.

His Alphas are like bears in slumber and Tony is the rabbit trapped underneath their paws; the weight of Bucky and Steve’s bodies feels like it’s crushing him into the mattress. He can’t move, he’s not strong enough, God he feels so  _ sick _ —

Okay.  _ Breathe _ . Breathe. Just breathe….

He closes his eyes and lifts a trembling hand to touch his neck, where the weight of dog tags lay. They’re not like the cold bite of metal, like chains on flesh. They’re not a noose trying to deprive his body of the precious air he needs. They’re the cool like a balm, like waves lapping at his toes. They’re a brand, their names forever engraved into his skin. They’re full of warmth and love and goodness and connection; he wraps his hands around them and  _ squeezes _ .

Steve and Bucky are snoring soundly beside him. The ocean is as calm as it has ever been. The stars are shining soundly above.

Ahh, finally… relief.

Just remember. Breathe…

* * *

The sight of it alone is enough to make discomfort swell in the pit of Tony’s stomach.

_ Dear God, let there be life jackets _ , he prays, hiding his insecurities with a smile; for Bucky and Steve’s sake, he packs his paranoia into a suitcase, chains it with locks, and throws it into the proverbial abyss of his unconscious mind; he doesn’t want them to sense that he’s upset for any reason. 

“We’re here!” Bucky announces cheerfully as he turns the car into the parking lot, steering into a spot under Tony’s name.

Tony swallows back the bile and wraps an arm tightly around his stomach, trembling. He can already feel the boat rocking beneath his feet above the tumultuous waves- but he’s safe, safe in his seat, buckled up tight; safe on the plush, leather seats. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

Yet.

“I need to call the restaurant and make sure everything’s all good,” Steve says as he unbuckles his seat. “Buck, you got the bags?”

“Yeah. Tony, you gonna check in up front?”

“S-sure,” Tony nods, reaching a shaking hand to the latch plate and pushing down. 

He takes a small breath and exhales slowly, harmonizing with the scenery around him: waves crashing against the dock, seagulls chirping, palm trees rustling. How can something so beautiful be so tormenting at the same time? He sees Bucky in the rearview mirror, already hauling their bags out of the trunk, wearing his shades like a headband, and Steve leaning on the roof of the car as he talks to someone on the phone. Perfect. Everything is as it should be. Tony will retrieve the keys to the boat from the office, then…well, they would drive it out on the ocean and then go to dinner on the next island over. It sounds romantic, it sounds  _ charming _ \- and yet, Tony can’t even bring himself to feel a smidgen of happiness, a numb feeling settling in its place.

He tries to think about the weight of dog tags around his neck as he pops open the door. Immediately, a wave of humid air seeps through the crack, covering his scarcely-clad body in a sticky film. It crawls its way up his throat, but he forces himself out of the car and timidly begins walking toward the little hut ahead of him, mouthing the word “office” at his Alphas and receiving a nod of acknowledgement in return.

The glare of the cars is bright and he almost loses sight of the hut. The asphalt seems to be sizzling, cooking the very ground, and Tony just prays their car’s tires won’t melt while they’re gone.

The last thing he needs is to be stuck here.

Then again, the island itself is very apparent about its keenness for tourists. They had passed four car shops on the way there and Tony was even reassured by the receptionist that any damages to their vehicle would be covered if something were to happen- not that crime is particularly popular in this area- at least, there shouldn’t be, this place being a remote island and all. No overexcited fans to stalk them from the shadows, or bothersome paparazzi taking pictures of them while their guard is down. Right, yeah, this was going to be a good vacation.

Tony breathes in and shakes his palms, letting out an anxious breath.  Palm trees sway with the wind and strikingly colorful flowers seemed to be relishing in the heat. The island may be small, but clearly, everything is taken care of.

Still, the dread stayed.

_ Don’t fuck it up. Don’t fuck it up. Don’t fuck it up. _

Finally, Tony’s fingers touch metal and he  _ pulls _ . As the glass door swings open, a blast of cool air hits his skin, and he sighs in relief. Sweat has made Tony’s hair lose its shape, and his white t-shirt has damp spots beneath his nape, pits, and chest. Once he gets used to the air, his legs begin to feel a little less like stiff logs and more like the breezy palm trees he passes by. Maybe his heart will stop pounding out of his chest soon too. His hands are still shaking.

He could ask the desk about anxiety medication, or motion sickness pills, say it’s his boyfriend that needs them…. Tony blinks the thought away. No, that’s stupid.  _ Nothing _ ’s gonna happen to him on this trip. They’re going to be fine. All he needs to focus on is making their vacation as seamless as possible. No stops, no stutters, no accidents.  _ Yeah _ , he thinks as he makes his way over to the front desk,  _ We’ll be okay _ .  

Oh who is he kidding, Tony could have a goddamn panic attack the second he steps on that boat—

“Welcome, Mr. Stark!” a tanned woman in a navy dress greets. 

He wipes his palm on his shorts before extending it, grinning. “Marissa, hi! Got the keys?”

She nods and turns to the corkboard of keys behind her, before handing one to him about the length of his thumb and as gold as the Malibu sand. Its jagged edge feels good on the pressure points of his thumb, comforting him marginally as he lets his flesh dig into it.

Marissa then slides him two pamphlets. “This one has a lot of good places to dine at within ten miles,” she says. “This one has fun events and festivals you can visit for free. You’ll be here for the week, correct?”

Tony swallowed and nodded.  _ I’m going to need those meds. _

“Then I highly suggest seeing as much of the island as you can, because there’s a lot to see and a lot to do, and most people go home wishing they had stuck around to see more. But other than that, once you sign the waiver, you’re free to enjoy your stay!”

“Perfect.”

“If I may ask,” she begins, sliding over a contract and black pen, “What’s the occasion?”

“Uh, anniversary,” Tony answers shyly. “This time, it’s uh...we have a new Alpha in the relationship and I’m just tryna make it special, ya know? Everything has to be perfect.”

“Oh, I see! How sweet! Sign here, please. Great, and you’re all good, Mr. Stark. Have a  _ wonderful _ vacation!” 

“Thanks.” Tony gives Marissa a tight-lipped smile and exits the building, trying to think of nothing else other than the fact that they’re going to have a good time these next couple of days; that’s all that matters. Bucky will enjoy the boat and Steve will preoccupy himself with drawing and stargazing. Give it a few hours and his nerves will calm soon. Surely.

He forces himself to look at the line of yachts along the deck and the ocean beyond. His throat begins to close up, glands tightening, and a stream of saliva flows into his mouth.  _ Shit, I’m gonna throw up _ .  _ Fuck. _ He pries his eyes away as he quickens his stride. Every step feels like weights attached to his ankles, his stomach feeling heavy with fear. 

In the distance, he sees James leaning against the trunk by Steve, who seems to talking animatedly with him. Steve has always wanted to explore the world, he has those curious bones in his body. To have Bucky here with him, joining him (them) on the adventure, must be a thousand times more exhilarating. Tony finds himself excited to be near them again, to run his fingers through their hair and smell their scent and just believe everything is going to be alright. Even though Bucky is new to the relationship and Tony is still getting used to him, he doesn’t mind being intimate with another Alpha. It’s just that...well, maybe it’s nothing, but...he kinda feels like a third wheel sometimes, like his Alphas are sometimes oblivious to his presence. It’s okay though, Tony knows how this goes. 

One of them is going to get left behind.

So, he maneuvers through the cars the same way he came, trying not to burn his skin on scorching metal, and forcing his chin up high. The closer he gets to Bucky and Steve, the more his nausea lessens. He can’t wait to lay down and have an ice-cold drink in his hand. God, that sounds  _ so good _ . 

His Alpha’s heads perk up as they hear him getting nearer. “Got the keys,” Tony chirps at them. 

They simultaneously begin lugging duffle bags over their shoulders, Steve passing over Tony’s suitcase, which he grasps the handle of tightly. “Snowball. Goldilocks,” Tony begins, jingling the keys in his hand, “Our humble abode awaits!” 

Steve makes sure the car is locked before they begin walking to the pier.

“What’s it look like?” Bucky asks, tying his hair into a loose, messy bun. Tony momentarily appreciates the look of his tan beach shorts and white tank on him. Steve pairs nicely with his blue shorts and white t-shirt, ballcap atop his head.

“Look for a big, pretentious looking yacht that’s white and gold. I mean, I’m assuming it’s the most expensive one, considering I paid—well, you don’t want to know what I paid.”

Bucky and Steve share a look and Tony can practically see the poor things having heart attacks in 2.0 seconds. “Don’t worry! This won’t make me go bankrupt, I swear. It’s one of the  _ least  _ expensive things I’ve bought in my life. I know that’s not exactly reassuring, but you’re dating a shopaholic, remember? What do you expect?”

“Well,” James growls, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders, “You could calm our poor, stressed hearts by showing us what’s underneath this lovely outfit you’re wearing.” He smooths a hand across Tony’s chest, presumably to feel the lingerie he believes to be hiding beneath Tony’s t-shirt.

“Oh, there’s nothing there, buttercup,” Tony answers, equally lascivious, “Besides… you’re touching the wrong area.”

Tony catches Steve glancing at his ass, yet giving nothing away with his poker face. Tony  _ loves  _ when he does that. It always means that, when they get in the bedroom, he isn’t going to hold anything back.

“Eyes up here soldier,” he tuts. They’ve made it to the pier, where their yacht is parked. “Look, there’s our ride!”

The yacht has two-tiers, with a sleek, curved physique and polished, white paint. He hums approvingly at the cherry wood deck in the rear, decorated with plush, white pillows, a bonfire pit, and a few white chairs facing towards the ocean. On the second tier, there appears to be another longue and of course, a control room looking about. The tinted windows glint in the sunlight, winking at him as he nears.

For a moment, all they do is marvel in silence.

“Hey,” Tony starts, throwing cautious glances at James and Steve, “You guys still breathing?”

He doesn’t see it coming.

In the next second, Tony is thrown over Steve’s shoulder and something between a confused yelp and a protesting grunt escapes his mouth. He sees Bucky’s hand grabbing his suitcase as he bounces up and down on Steve’s shoulder as they race to the boat full speed. Not that Tony’s ego needs to be any more inflated, but when James snarls at him for the keys, he takes pride in being able to reduce him to such a feral, wild state.  _ God _ , it’s fucking hot!

The minute Steve leaps across the dock onto the deck of the yacht, his nails dig deeply into his shoulder and his heart leaps into his throat. 

_ Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God- _

“Here I come!” Bucky tosses the luggage on the boat before doing jumping across too and smiles. “Finally,” he sighs, stepping forward to kiss Steve on the lips. “Let’s get this party started.”

  
  



	3. Update!

Hey, guys!   
So the end of the school year is finally approaching and I'll be graduating in two weeks! This means that I'll have plenty of time to write and start updating regularly for you guys. Now that finals are pretty much done and I no longer have homework, I've decided to dedicate this month to purely writing, no updating, until the first of July. I hope to write several chapters for this story, as well as many others. So, I'm afraid that I'll have to say goodbye for one last time until then. After that, it'll be updates galore!  
If you'd like, I can start posting updates on my MCU and Hannigram tumblrs so that you know what projects I'm working on everyday. If you like the sound of this idea, please leave a comment down below. I will begin updating if I get at least 10 comments.  
Lastly, I really really want to bring our fandom together by extending an invitation to you through Discord! Please, if you haven't already, consider making an account and joining our little Hannigram fandom ASAP. We really want you to be a part of our community! And the same goes for MCU Stony/Stuckony. We're always looking to welcome new members <3  
Well that's the end of my little announcement. I'll see you guys soon, so don't miss me too much <3 Don't forget to leave a comment down below if you want updates on tumblr, and join the Discord servers!!!!  
Bye byyyeee!

 

Discord Hannigram: https://discord.gg/ZfaCtD  
Discord MCU Stony: https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS  
Discord Stuckony: https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


End file.
